


Opine

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast incldued, Cas is the middle man, Cas' Word Of The Day, Hotel Life, Opine, Sam and Dean bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas' Word of the Day: OpineMeaning: to express opinions.(August 24th, 2017)





	Opine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or people in these fan fictions I make. All Characters belong to their rightful owner, I only borrow them for my plot ideas (which are all my ideas.) Thank you & Enjoy.

"Hey guys." Dean came down to Breakfast the next morning smiling. 

"Date went well I presume?" Sam looked up at his brother and smiled. 

"Very." Dean placed his plate of food down and Cas gave it a look with a head turn. 

"Pie for breakfast really?" Sam laughed. 

"What, it's better then the healthy stuff you eat, plus I have eggs & Steak and some chocolate covered Strawberries." Dean fired back. 

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean you need to start eating healthier!" 

"I am a grown man, I can eat what I want when I want it... right Cas?" 

Cas looked up to Dean confused. "I don't imagine this being good for you but I will not decline you of opine." 

Dean rolled his eyes and hugged. "Whatever guys." And that was it, they started to talk about Dean's date.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 11 is here! Enjoy :) 
> 
> \----------------
> 
> *Feel free to Leave Kudos and write comments! I love to know what people think and what your favourite Parts are! *


End file.
